Ikkatsu Onsei
Ikkatsu Onsei (いっかつおんせい, Onsei Ikkatsu, lit. Thundering Voice) is the Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 and is also known as the first and only Demon (鬼, Oni) to be part of the Gotei 13 after a very long time. He is known as the Thundering Voice to some of his fellow Captains due to his noisy habits. Appearance Ikkatsu is a very tall and muscular person that despite his surprisingly lean appearance is rather heavy due to these muscules of his as well as the amount of spiritual energy he possesses inside of him and constantly generates. He has bright red skin which is considered odd among his fellow Captains but his origin species as a Demon clarifies this. He also has white hair which he keeps combed back and tied up into a wild and bushy pony-tail behind his neck. His facial expression is often very wild and untrustful, grinning with his teeth showing a lot as well as having a predatory glint in his eyes. Due to his Demon origins he also has a long red nose which he often gets picked on by being called Nosey Ikkatsu (御節介いっかつ, Gofushikai Ikkatsu). For his clothing Ikkatsu usually wields the regular Shihakusho uniform along with a Captain's Haori with the Kanji for '9' on its back, but more than often he can also be found in a more casual uniform. This consists of a black shirt underneath a white jacket with a mark on the back of it consisting of golden leaves with a red and black Tengu Fan in the center of it, along with a pair of white pants. In both his Captain uniform and casual uniform he wears one-toothed Tengu-Geta on his feet. Personality Ikkatsu is a very arrogant and boisterous person at first glance as he is rather prone to throwing fits over small arguments and yelling at people when he thinks they're "too dumb to follow simple instructions", as well as sometimes going as far as outright punting someone in the face with his Tengu-Geta for being disobedient. But the truth is that he is this demeaning and insulting just to get good results out of his Division. He means that if you don't build up a good spine and character then you'll be a simple no-good-doer on the battlefield, and no one appreciates a person that's got that role. Still, he also admits that "sometimes" his methods are a bit extreme. The few people who have actually gotten to know Ikkatsu in and out will admit that whilst he is a bit noisy and vulgar in his methods he does it out of a good reason, as well as stating that if he wanted to be really sinister to someone there'd be nothing left of them. When he is not performing his Captain duties however, Ikkatsu is a very casual and laid-back person, bordering the line of actually being very lazy. He can often be found slouching and lounging on his office chair or on one of the roofs of his barracks building. If someone were to call for him during his many relaxing situations he'd merely dismiss them and state that he's busy with something. His favorite food is spicy yakiniku beef and chilli-sprinkled fried shrimps, but he hates candy for some reason. As a final part of his person, Ikkatsu is secretly in self-loathing. He despises the fact that he is a Demon and looks the way he does with his red skin and long nose, and he often calls himself the "most hideous thing on the planet" and that such a thing should not defile the Gotei 13. If he had a single chance to look more human he'd take it no matter the costs, or so he says himself. History TBA Plot/Synopsis TBA Powers & Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power': As a Captain, Ikkatsu naturally boasts a very immense amount of spiritual power that he has been shown expelling mostly when a serious battle is about to occur, or in short burts when he wants to induce fear into his Division members. His aura takes the form of a glowing golden aura around his being along with electric sparks showering his being. ** Electric Spiritual Pressure: It is unknown whether he is able to do this out of his demonic ancestry or some other fantastic means, but Ikkatsu is able to physically manifest his spiritual pressure in not just the form of an electrified aura but as actual electric currents and bolts. He states that he just generates electricity from his body when it gets excited for a fight but it is very clear that this electricity is formed from his Reiryoku rather than his own body. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Ikkatsu is very well-versed within his use of Zanjutsu, surprisingly more-so than his Hakuda, and is able to keep himself on his toes with various swordsmen and sword-users. Since his Bankai is very flexible as well due to being a purely element-made one Ikkatsu has shown he is very capable of utilizing this physical and elemental flexibility of his Zanpakutō in rather unorthodox ways, such as turning his blade into a whip in mid-swing as well as turning it into controlled lightning bolts. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ikkatsu's Hakuda prowess is surprisingly high and he is able to quite well enough smack people around with his bare hands and feet if he has to. Thanks to his electric Reiatsu this also results in some pretty nasty possibilities to use his Hakuda skills in, such as throwing electrified punches or piercing a person's chest with an electric finger stab. **'Electric Punch' (エレクトリックパンチ, Erekutorikku Panchi): Supercharging his fist with his electrified spiritual pressure, Ikkatsu throws a punch that is capable of sending a person flying as well as electrocuting them. ***'10 Volt Electric Punch' (十ボルトエレクトリックパンチ, Jū Boruto Erekutorikku Panchi): Ikkatsu punches an enemy ten times with his electrified fists which release a shock blast with each punch. ***'20 Volt Electric Punch' (二十ボルトエレクトリックパンチ, Nijū Boruto Erekutorikku Panchi): Ikkatsu punches an enemy twenty times with his electrified fists, the last punch being an uppercut to their chin which launches them into the air along with a lightning bolt being released from Ikkatsu's fist. ***'50 Volt Electric Punch' (五十ボルトエレクトリックパンチ, Gojū Boruto Erekutorikku Panchi): Ikkatsu supercharges his whole arms with his electrified spiritual pressure and then delivers a total of fifty supercharged punches against his enemies, ending it all with placing his palms upon his enemy's chest and sending a supercharged blast of electricity into his palms, creating an immense blast of electricity. This has a huge chance of backfiring however, and Ikkatsu won't use it unless it's utterly necessary. **'Electric Kick' (エレクトリックキック, Erekutorikku Kikku): Ikkatsu supercharges one of his legs and feet with his electrified spiritual pressure and then throws a roundhouse-kick with said leg against an opponent. *'Kidō Practitioner': As shameful as it does sound for someone of a Captain Rank like Ikkatsu, he was never really that fond about learning himself to use Kidō as he felt that it was nothing that a guy like him would utilize properly. So he relies much more on his ability to use Zanjutsu and Hakuda rather than Kidō. *'Expert Shunpō': Ikkatsu is a very skilled Shunpō user and often utilizes it in conjunction with his Zanjutsu and Hakuda skills, trying to blind people with his speed which is in high regard among most of the Gotei Divisions except for the 2nd Division which have many Shinigami excelling far better at it than him. *'High Intellect': Whilst admittedly not being the smartest in a bunch of people Ikkatsu holds a remarkably high intellect and is able to make quite smart moves in the heat of battle along with deciphering his enemy's moveset after a few attacks. *'Immense Strength & Durability': Due to his Hakuda and Zanjutsu-oriented strengths to compensate for his Kidō weaknesses Ikkatsu has also trained his body to the utmost maximum in order to make full use of both of them, and as a result he is immensely strong and capable of taking numerous hits. A punch from Ikkatsu at full power is capable of sending an enemy flying several blocks away or crashing through a total of three buildings before coming to a halt. Zanpakutō Raiunryū (らいうん竜, lit. Thunder Cloud Dragon) is the name of Ikkatsu's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form it resembles a katana with a very futuristic-looking handle and a hilt which resemble two small claw-like extensions protruding from the tip and bottom of the blade. *'Shikai': Raiunryū is released with the command Fry (いためる, Itameru). When released into Shikai nothing special happens with the Zanpakutō in terms of its appearance, but it will be charged with a blue-hued electric current and glow in a blue-ish color as long as his Shikai is activated. :: Shikai Special Ability: Raiunryū is a lightning-element Zanpakutō with the ability to release supercharged electric currents upon contact with anything it touches (such as flesh, rock, wood, metal etc.). This also includes another Zanpakutō. These electric currents fly around like sparks from blades clashing against one another and can be harmful to both Ikkatsu and his opponent should they get within the crossfire range. He is not able to manipulate it on an elemental level just yet as that is reserved to his Bankai, Raiunryū Kōtei. * Bankai: Raiunryū Kōtei (''らいうん竜'皇帝, lit. Thunder Cloud Dragon Emperor)'' is the name of Ikkatsu's Bankai. To release it Ikkatsu will call the name of his Bankai as he raises his sword into the skies and points the tip directly upwards into the sky as clouds will begin to gather and darken the skies as well as gather up into a thunderstorm. The clouds will then shoot a lighting bolt right into Ikkatsu's Zanpakutō and infuse it with the raw power of lightning as it will dematerialize and take the form of a blade made out of a pure lightning bolt. The usual form of this weapon is a large blade with a curved edge and a sharp edge at the bottom of it which turns into a sharp "U"-shaped curve into the "hilt", which is also made of lightning. :: ''Bankai Special Ability'': With his Bankai released Ikkatsu can now take full advantage of his Zanpakutō's element-related abilities. Being a weapon made of pure lightning, Raiunryū Kōtei is able to change form and take whatever shape Ikkatsu desires it to have. He has shown to be able to use it as a blade as well as quickly turn it into a long and flexible whip on a whim, and then turn it back into a blade. He can also turn it into a large lance surrounding his arms if he wants to perform a highly piercing attack, or to launch a lance-shaped projectile from afar. However, there is a big downside with utilizing his Bankai. The lightning that his weapon is composed of, whilst being pure and his to control, is still very volatile and lethal to touch, both to friend and foe alike. As a result, Ikkatsu's body will be repeatedly electrocuted whilst wielding his Bankai to a point where even his electrified spiritual pressure is not able to contain it. He has a maximum time limit in which he can use his Bankai, which is no more than fifteen minutes. If it bypasses this time limit and Ikkatsu is still wielding his Bankai he will start taking even more severe damage and run a risk of dying. :: Thanks to this new form, however, Ikkatsu is now able to perform a series of rather unique techniques; * '''Rairyū Usugiri (雷竜うすぎり, Thunder Dragon Thin Slicing): Ikkatsu will utilize the blade form of his Zanpakutō and rush right for his opponent with a quick dash that almost leaves him unseen for the naked eye, then passes by his opponent with a quick swipe over their torso with his blade. Thanks to the sharpness of the blade and the heat of the lightning this attack usually results in the opponent being chopped cleanly in half. * Rairyū no Arashi (雷竜の嵐, Thunder Dragon Storm): By raising his blade into the air and weaving it in a circle Ikkatsu is able to create a spinning vortex of lightning which will start spinning rapidly very quickly. The vortex is made purely of lightning and is dangerous to touch by any outside force and will thus serve as both an offensive and defensive technique for Ikkatsu, whether he wants to distance himself from an opponent, or launch it with its follow-up technique. ** Rairyū no Uzu Bakuha (雷竜の渦ばくは, Thunder Dragon Vortex Blast): After having spawned the Rairyū no Arashi, Ikkatsu can then stop his blade's motions and aim it straight forward as the vortex will follow its movements and aim forward as well. With the sudden stop to the spinning motion the energy produced from the vortex is left in an uncontrolled state and will as such blast forward, creating a devastating blast of rotating energy which will shoot forward and can reach several miles. The destructive power of this release is extremely high and will actually cause severe recoil to Ikkatsu as he will be launched backwards from it. Trivia *''Ikkatsu is heavily inspired by the Tengu known as Brunch (Buranchi) from the Anime series Toriko.'' Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:9th Division Category:Captain